


FenHanders Week 2017 QotD Drabbles

by therealmnemo



Series: Mnemo's Canon FenHanders [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Dragon Age Headcanons, FenHanders Appreciation Week, FenHanders Appreciation Week 2017, Kid Fic, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Question of the Day Responses, Team Blue and Angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: No fancy titles this year as I didn't truly write any ficlets, but these headcanon responses for some of the QotD's got kind of fic like, so I popped them in here. I'll wrap them all into a series that deal with my 'canon' FenHanders.





	1. How do you think they each said ‘I love you’ the first time?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have more writing to do, but I'm getting some RL things straightened out and a new job hopefully starting soon (depending on interview). Look forward to some additions to Kirkwall Fanfiction, an as-yet unwritten Fenders fluff fic for a gift for TBAA's giveaway, and then finally... FINALLY an update to the Layover. Anywho.. these serve as some background for my favorite trio.

For Anders and Hawke to each other.. it was immediate. They came together first and after their night together it rolled off their tongues and there isn’t a day that they don’t say it to each other at least five times. 

It was after the boom, when they were relatively safe, that Hawke tells Fenris. When they’re settled in camp and Anders is asleep, Hawke is sitting next to the fire with Fenris in silence. The words spill from her lips as easily as they did for Anders, and she wishes she would have said it before all of this happened.. but it’s all she can say in the moment. He doesn’t say it back, but he grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly and they share the weight of that silence until they sleep.

Anders tells Fenris when Hawke leaves for Skyhold. During the weeks and months immediately after, Fenris becomes unresponsive, spends his days waiting for Hawke to come back. Anders takes care of him, and finds himself muttering reasons why he still takes the time to do it, and finds the words come out on a day he is washing Fenris’ face. It becomes part of the things he says to himself before he goes to sleep. Fenris may not truly hear him, but he’d like to think he does.

Fenris finds he cares for Anders after Anders’ nightmares pull him from his silent vigil. Where Hawke had been Anders’ comfort during these episodes, Fenris realizes that Anders had taken Hawke’s place in keeping them healthy and loved. It comes in the form of waking together that morning, and pushing Anders’ hair out of his face. This is when he knows, but it’s far later.. when they are talking about their fears as fathers while Hawke is away, that he finally says the words. 

Fenris tells Hawke when they meet her at Skyhold. When they both come upon her, post-Adamant and by this time heavily pregnant, they’re both just so happy to see her again. The ‘I love you’s’ are rampant between Hawke and Anders as soon as they’re within arm’s length, but when Fenris pulls Hawke into his arms, his voice is stern. “Don’t you ever go where I cannot follow again. I love you, far too much.”


	2. What would Carver and/or Bethany say if they had to live in the same house as these 3 idiots in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bethany is a Warden in my canon.

Bethany doesn’t find out until Hawke shows up in Weisshaupt. Varric had given her notice to make her way there after the events of Adamant. She had to process a few things at once: Corypheus being alive, The Wardens in Orlais hearing the false calling, the fact that Hawke (as a rogue) walked in the fade and lived, that Hawke was pregnant, and that both Anders and Fenris were there at Hawke’s side (they had arrived shortly before her.)

When all is said and done, the two months she spends with the trio are good ones. She’s happy to reconnect with her sister, talk with Anders (who always reminded her of her father), and spend some time with Fenris (who always respected her, even if she was a mage.) She thinks it’s odd, but overall she’s happy for them. She’s there the day Hawke goes into labor, and is with all of them during it. Hawke may have lost her family, but so did Bethany, and she gained two brothers and a niece (and later two nephews), and it makes her life as a Warden just a little less unbearable.


	3. What do the rest of the Kirkwall Crew think about their relationship?

Isabela - Finds out from Hawke at Skyhold. This is post The First and (Hopefully, Not) Last Time, and pre-Adamant, and over drinks (water for Genesis>.>) she weasels the whole night out of Hawke because that was their relationship, sharing their detailed conquests. (After all, they had their fun at one time as well). After her eyes glaze over she grabs Hawke’s mug to take a swig, narrows her eyes, Hawke blushes, and all she does is sit the mug down with a serious expression. “Come back out of Adamant in one piece, Hawke. You deserve a family to go back to.”

Aveline - She finds out when Hawke and Anders come back to Kirkwall to help Varric rebuild. While Anders is out in the Chantry memorial garden awaiting the first of many public Tranquility reversals in Thedas, Aveline sits with Hawke at a table in the Hanged Man. They make small talk about the city, and eventually asks where Fenris is. Hawke tells her that he is back at their home with their daughter Lisel. She’s confused, tells Hawke that she thought Anders.. Hawke laughs and says “Yes, she’s our daughter… All of ours.” She pinches her brow, realizes that she will never be able to anticipate or understand any of Hawke’s decisions, but she knows that Hawke looks happy. She gives Hawke a nod. “I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”

Varric - Varric sees the start of it, being the last (with the exception of Fenris and Anders) to leave Hawke’s side after Kirkwall. He spends a lot of time watching. Hawke had been with Anders in Kirwkall and stood at his side during and after the battle.. and Fenris had stood beside Hawke. What surprised him was Fenris staying, sitting up late by the fire and talking with Hawke in hushed whispers, not flinching when Anders would accidentally fall asleep at his side and gently telling the mage to go to bed. He wasn’t surprised when Hawke came to Skyhold with the official news, it just gave him some new fodder for Swords and Shields. When she started showing after a few months, Varric laughed at her fortune. “Just make sure you read Uncle Varric’s stories to them, Hawke.”

Merrill - They somehow keep missing Merrill. When Hawke was in Skyhold talking with Isabela, Merrill was still in Kirkwall in the alienage, acting as a Keeper of sorts for the elves post-Rebellion. When Hawke and Anders came to the city, Merrill had gone off with Isabela for some love and adventure. It’s when Lisel first starts showing signs of magic (entropic spells to be exact) that Hawke reaches out to her to visit. Merrill comes into a home that is hectic, but full of love. Once Anders gets her settled with their daughter, she watches as he tries to take a squalling bundle from Hawke’s arms. Fenris is sitting in a chair trying to comfort another in his own arms. Merrill winces at the noise and tries to turn it into a smile as she looks down at the blonde child that looks so much like her father. What she doesn’t expect is the small girl’s face light up in response and the room suddenly becomes silent. Both boys are fast asleep in their fathers’ arms as Hawke rushes over to cover her daughter in kisses. Merrill giggles as she takes in the scene, all is well in this little clan.


	4. Did they have/adopt children? If so, what did they leave behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are survived by their children; their daughter Lisel, and their sons Caleb and Braeden.

Anders, while cured of the Taint but let weaker with the absence of Justice, doesn’t live to see Lisel turn 18. When it comes time to light his pyre, she and her brother Caleb light it together with the staves he left them. Braeden holds a worn pillow in his hands. 

Hawke passes three years later after a hard winter and a sickness she just couldn’t shake, a sickness she may have recovered from if Anders still lived. Her children carry on her name, they are the last Hawkes. 

Fenris lives far longer than his lovers, lives long enough to say goodbye to every face they knew. He lives to see his children have families of their own. The boys are well into their thirties when they come upon Fenris asleep against one of the trees they planted in Hawke and Anders’ memory. Whatever he is dreaming about has left a smile on his face, but he doesn’t wake again. Fenris leaves his children, and their children, his memories. His books, his journals, Anders’ manifesto, Hawke’s own journal, and personal tales that are passed down by word of mouth to the next generation. 

Every spring, no matter how far apart they’ve drifted, their children meet under three trees outside of an abandoned farmhouse. Lisel picks the strings of a lute as their family, filled with both mage and mundane, enjoy the day and each other, and the freedom their parents left them all.


End file.
